Forever's Not Enough
by TissueMonster
Summary: King Sephiroth has taken over more than half of Midgar and is planning to travel around the world to conquer all with his aquired power. Cloud Strife, a run away swordsman plans on taking revenge on Sephiroth for taking everything from him. Set in Medieval Times.


My first FF7 fanfic and I'm pretty sure that it isn't gonna go that far since there's life over 32,000 fanfics out there but I'm still hoping to get a lot of reviews!

This will also be a crossover story later on and I won't tell which character is joining.

Pairings: CloudxAerith (stay away cloti shippers!)

VincentxLucrecia

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

_-o0o-_

Midgar was a country of sorts and misfits.

And within this peculiar country, ruled two powerful kingdoms.

The first was the kingdom of Elmyra. Elmyra and its people were very generous and were widely known for their trading goods. Alongside Elmyra, was the kingdom of Jenova.

Now, Jenova was the more serious of the two kingdoms. Jenova's king had a reputation for their weaponry and armour. The two kingdoms would have secret meetings as they exchanged plans so that the two of them made sure only they ruled Midgar.

For many decades, Elmyra and Jenova lived peacefully together, not minding that they both liberated the country . The two kingdoms were like the day and the night; the yin and yang. Together they were unstoppable.

But when the king of Jenova had passed, his son was to proceed the throne at the age of 18.

Sephiroth. That was the young prince's name.

Sephiroth was not like the past kings. He was inconsiderate and ruthless to his servants when they would serve him. His mother was very much not pleased as she would often scold him but he would not listen. Sephiroth never listen to any one but himself. He was discreet and unkind towards anyone.

Especially Elmyra.

King Barret Valentine was the current king of Elmyra. And he discerned that Jenova's new king was not very social with his neighbouring rulers, let alone, take notice of them. But King Barret decided to leave him alone as there was no reason to argue on Sephiroth's anti-social manner

Another few years had accepted and thankfully Sephiroth hadn't broken the peace settlement that his father had with Elmyra. King Barret was very beholden for that as he wouldn't know what to do if Sephiroth turned his back to them.

Today, King Barret and King Sephiroth are still living tranquilly together.

That is until, a few days later.

* * *

_-o0o-_

Right on the crack of dawn, two of Elmyra's guards stood outside their beloved king's castle. They had a large rifle strapped behind their backs and the standard sword was hanging on their left hip, tucked in their respective leather cases. They wore the standard Elmyra Soldier uniform as they stood parallel to each other.

One of them perked a little as he squinted his eyes when he looked unto the horizon.

"Hey Cress."

"Yeah?" Cress, the other guard, asked his comrade.

"Look over there." As the two narrowed their eyes, they gasped to see around about 40 people trudging towards them. Some of them were wounded and were either carried by others backs or by a stretcher. There were mothers holding unto their children who weren't exactly having smiles on their faces as they quietly made their way towards the guards.

One man from the group saw them and began to run to them. Ge dropped unto his knees and held on Cress' shirt very tightly.

"Please! Help us! We are a tribe called the Cetras and early in the morning we were ambushed by other ethnic groups. They burnt our village and killed many of us. Please! Let us speak with your king!" He pleaded.

Cress' eyes widened and looked at his ally.

His ally was also still shocked but he regained his composure with a firm nod.

Cress grabbed the man's shoulders gently.

"We shall make arrangements."

* * *

_-o0o-_

King Barret Valentine sat on his throne with an unreadable face as he listened to the Cetra's situation. His wife, stood behind him with a solemn expression as she looked down on her feet.

"And we fled our village to find somewhere to take shelter. We stumbled upon your kingdom your majesty and we couldn't do anything put ask for your help. Please! The Cetras will help you! Don't throw us away please!" The Cetra's leader asked.

King Barret had a solemn expression as he watched the rest of the Cetras on their knees. Even the children.

That made Barret pity them. King Barret loved children. He would spoil his little sons and daughters to no end. He would also care for Elmyra's orphans and welcomed them to play with his children. King Barret stood from his throne and knelt in front of the man.

"It saddens me to no end that people like you are hurt for no reason. Selfish humans are continuously the cause of the corruption of our world." Barret placed his hand on the man's shoulder who was still as a statue "Elmyra would be glad to welcome you to our kingdom."

The man's eyes grew teary ashe hugged the king very tightly which had caused a few mumuring and protests on the violation that the man did when touching the king without permission but the queen only smiled at them as if saying that is was fine.

* * *

_-o0o-_

The news of the endangered Cetras had spread around Midgar like wildfire. The people of Midgar were in doubt about whether the idea of letting endangered, magical mages live amongst the ordinary. But King Barret's kindness could never be questioned. He welcomed the Cetras with open arms and even considered about helping the Cetras build their own kingdom. Of course it would be the smallest kingdom in Midgar as the remaining numbers of Cetras were around about 40, but a fortress was enough as a defence and a home.

Sephiroth looked out of his balcony and over the large blob in the horizon which was commonly called "Elmyra"

He was in his office, pondering about how foolish the Elmyras were, letting a bunch of powerful mages over run them. Sephiroth glared. He went to sit down on his desk.

A soft knock emerged from the outside and Sephiroth grudgingly let the person in.

"Your Mistress has told me to ask of your company with her in the garden." A servant sophisticatedly bowed and held his chin up.

Sephiroth did not look up from his desk and instead of dismissing the servant, he asked him to stay.

"Alfred, may I ask you a question?" Sephiroth bore his eyes unto a seemingly unwavering pair.

"Of course sire." Alfred slightly bowed.

"What do you think about those rugged Cetras living in Midgar permanently? "

"I pity those families who were driven away from their home and I do hope they find a place somewhere in this world. Your majesty, King Barret, is a very kind-hearted person." Alfred answered as if he knew the answer right away.

Sephiroth snarled and scrunched a piece of paper. "You may take your leave."

"Of course." Alfred courteously bowed again and exited. Sephiroth slammed his desk in frustration. Doesn't anyone get it? Those magical people will just act all goody, goody so that when they have gained enough of Elmyra's trust, they'll betray them and take over the kingdom themselves. Sephiroth strolled to his large collection of books which had fictional and non-fictional content. He traced his finger on each title until he stopped on one. He took out the book and wiped off the dust that had gathered on it's cover. Sephiroth walked back to his chair while curiously opening the book page b page.

The book was about the "Ancient Creatures of Magic".Sephiroth was well aware of the existence of Magic but it was very uncommon here in Midgar. He sat down and flipped through a few pages which were not to his liking. until though, his eyes laid on a picture of a savage monster. Sephiroth read the short text.

"_Conqueror of the skies, Bahamut has known many names; the Dragon King, the Hallowed Father, the First Sire._"

_Bahamut was the most feared living creature in Midgar. He was once the ruler of humans and other creatures alike. He did not had a kin of his own so thus his greed for power soon growled of hunger. So Bahamut set of to venture and conquer more independent lands around the world. After a few years, Bahamut had indeed taken over the whole planet and all had bowed to him._

_Until one day, A poor traveler walked past an old man on the streets. The man was blind and had problems with his hearing. People ignored him when they walk past and assumed he was close to his dying hour anyways. But, the old man suddenly pointed at he poor traveler. The blind old man held his hand, placed a heavy sack on his other and said:_

_"Young, humble and innominate. You, the saviour which prophecy had foretold. He who will feed the hungry; clothe the naked; free the captive; give water to the thirsty and heal the ill, will free us all from this cruel and heartless world. It is you who is our new profound hope."_

_The young traveler then took the sack and saw what it contained. It was the legendary Buster Sword. The sword in which the mighty Kratos (Not the god of war. In this story, Kratos is made up) had perfected and killed almost 50,000 enemies single-handedly. The young traveler hesitated at his life-changing fate but he kept his promis to the old man and fled._

_He alone defeated Bahamut after months of searching for him. Bahamut, at first mocked his so-called opponent, but he received a brutal beating afterwards and was sealed in a crystal dome where he sleeps for all eternity._

_The once poor traveler, was now the planet's king and saviour. He ruled Midgar for decades until he was in his dying days. He knew that sooner or later, he will pass so the king divided Midgar into two regions; Elmyra and Jenova. The king then set his two sons to lead the regions repectively. Thus, this was the creation of the two kingdoms._

_Now, generations have past and Elmyra and Jenova now lives peacefully as the young traveler had hoped._

Sephiroth closed the book and stared out his window. He glared at the kingdom Elmyra as he heard cheers from the Cetrs and his people alike. Sephiroth hated the Cetras to an extent where he would do anything to annihilate them. He needed to stop them without the whole of Midgar knowing it was him.

Then Sephiroth had an idea. He reopened the book to the same page he last went and re-read some text he hadn't read.

_The Revival Of Bahamut_

Sephiroth had a ghost of a smile on his face as he skim-read the myths of how the revivial of Bahamut occured.

"Hmm...Interesting." Sephiroth muttered to himself.

"Master, your mistress awaits of your company." Alfrd's voice emerged from the door.

"Of course." Sephiroth answered as he quickly stood up.

He smiled sinisterly as he left his quarters.

* * *

_-o0o-_

And so Sephiroth did take his idea into action.

Somehow, he studied hard enough to find out how he could revive Bahamut and ask him to destroy the Cetras because they were the descendants of the traveler who had casted him to a deep slumber.

Bahamut wasted no time to take his revenge as he flew over to the new kingdom of Cetra, destroyed their fortress and killed many innocent families.

* * *

_-o0o-_

And one of those families were the Gainsborough family.

Ifalna ran with flowing tears in her eyes as she went into the deep dark woods. She looked back to see the city that she once treasured; now scorching into ruins. Bahamut was merciless. He killed everyone in sight as he laughed menacingly. Hundreds of people were killed and most of them were innocent families.

Ifalna almost tripped and clutched her baby in the basket even tighter as she kept running away from the blazing fire.

"Hey you!"

Ifalna turned to see a Jenovian soldier carrying a rifle behind his back. He then took out his gun and aimed.

Ifalna panicked and ran as fast as she could. She dodged trees and branches in front of her as she panted unevenly.

"Stop or I'll kill you on the spot!" the soldier yelled again as he pursued her.

Ifalna closed her eyes, wishing it was all a dream. She blindly ran away from her possible killer as she turned and jumped around obstacles.

Ifalna then found a steep cliff which had a waterfall running through it.

"Stop right there!"

Ifalna saw the soldier in front of her, readying his gun. She was cornered. For Ifalna, she had two ways of dying. Either get shot or jump of the waterfall. Either way, Ifalna did one last gesture before she made her decision.

She placed her necklace in her baby's basket and made a silent prayer for her daughter's safety.

She then jumped.

* * *

_-o0o-_

One month after the tragic loss of the Cetras, King Barret announced a day of remembrance in honour of the Cetras' kind and brave spirit. Midgar was in a feeling of loss.

Everyone except king Sephiroth though.

After Sephiroth revived Bahamut, he pretended to be innocent and he helped Elmyra on banishing Bahamut away. But as they exiled him, there were no Cetras left.

And Sephiroth was very pleased.

* * *

_-o0o-_

10 years after the sad events, Sephiroth incorporated with one of the best scholars in the world and formed a highly trained army of soldiers called the "Shinra Soldiers"

They viciously trained every day and patrolled the streets of Elmyra and Jenova 24/7. Shinra soldiers act very mechanically and harass people who do not comply with their rules. Thus, the crime rate of Midgar was below zero.

King Barret was not content with the harsh and inhumane way of protecting the two kingdoms as he remarks that the Shinra soldiers were too ruthless and not compassionate.

This infuriated Sephiroth to the point where he broke off Elmyra and Jenova's pact for the first time.

Barret never intended to offend Sephiroth and he believed that it was partly his fault that their peace is now demolished. For generations, Elmyra and Jenova worked together but now, the tradition would be burnt and this led King Barret to depression.

* * *

_-o0o-_

One night, King Barret was in his castle, looking at the stars. Precipitously, a loud banging emerged from his door. Barret cautiously opened the door but was pinned on the ground.

He was shocked when he looked up only to see Shinra soldiers, pointing their guns at him.

But what shocked him the most was that Sephiroth slowly came in the room with his wife and children.

"No! Please Sephiroth! Kill me instead! Leave them I beg of you!" Barret pleaded.

Sephiroth laughed. "You think killing you will satisfy my revenge? I know your weakness. I know what makes you suffer the most."

Sephiroth took out his sword and kicked the Queen on the stomach, positioning her. The queen was hunched back and her hands were behind her back.

Before Barret could do anything, Sephiroth had beheaded her.

Along with Barret's children.

Barret uncontrollably shivered and cried in agony. Not just physically but also emotionally and spiritually. His family's death had officially killed him.

Sephiroth then turned to him. "I saved you for last my friend."

Darkness.

It had consumed Sephiroth inside and out. He wasn't the young emo and sadistic teenager anymore. He was the supreme leader and king of Elmyra and Jenova.

Sephiroth was very inconsiderate and forced servants to give him all their treasures and make statues of him. He corrupted the kingdoms so much, that he made Elmyra one of the poorest kingdoms in Midgar.

There was pollution and poverty mixed together in Elmyra and it wasn't a very good combination either.

The life in Jenova though, was more liveable. There were a lot of problems but not as much as Elmyra. A lot people from Elmyra wanted to move in Jenova but the travelling distance between Elmyra and Jenova was a minimum of 5 days.

The corruption of Midgar made it almost impossible to live on as people found no meaning to life if they were only to be made servants of a ruthless king for the rest of their lives.

But one deep in the slums of Jenova, was a person who values life more than anything.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!

:D


End file.
